que hago yo
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: de la historia:vida perfecta,para y de la autora:Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey...esta es una historia triste de Alice y Jasper de una vez que se pelean, Jasper la Odia,o eso cree...pero en su interior se aman...muy linda, lean la historia antes, si quieren


**Dedicado a una muy buena escritora y amiga: Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey…te adoro niña XD**

**De la novela: vida perfecta de la autora: Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey...llega para ella…que hago yo.**

Jasper se fue de la casa dejándome sola y haciéndome sentir abandonada, me tiré en mi cama llorando hasta que lentamente me quedé dormida.

Al otro día en la mañana me desperté y opté por no salir de la casa, puesto que no tenia ganas de nada, me dispuse a desayunar, aunque no fue mucho lo que comí, ya que no tenía apetito. Este dolor era interminable…yo solía desayunar sola cuando Jaz se iba pero, ahora que se que no regresará, es diferente. Lavé los platos que ensucié y me dirigía darme un caliente baño para después ver películas acostumbrándome a mi soledad (y tal vez a llorar unas cuantas horas).

Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando tropecé y rodeé por las escaleras, caí justo enfrente del salón de Jasper y mío que teníamos para, él tocara y yo danzara.

Tristemente y con pocas fuerzas abrí la puerta sabiendo que eso me causaría un inmenso dolor, más del que ya sentía si eso era posible.

En aquel cuarto se encontraba un piano que a veces mi hermano tocaba para mí. Antes de llegar al piano resbalé de nuevo.

-debo de dejar de juntarme con Bella.-dije para solo yo oírme. Ésta vez no me paré del piso puesto que estaba adolorida y…estaba sangrando?

Me toqué la frente para comprobar si tenía sangre…y…si, así era. Tan inmenso era mi dolor que pude rodar por las escaleras abrirme la frente, tener tres moretones y no sentir dolor alguno más que en mi corazón.

Recordé a Jasper y los hermosos momentos que pasamos en éste lugar. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y yo no pude más que comenzar a cantar:

-entraste como un rayo de luz…como un rayo encantador…liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón-cada vez más me enrollaba como oruga en el piso recordando memorias inolvidables que me dañaban.

Jasper Pov´s.

-gracias por prestarme tu casa Rose, no se que haría sin ti.

-Ni yo hermanito y ¿sabes?...no quiero averiguarlo.-yo solo pude hacer una sonrisa torcida aunque ella no pudiera verla ya que hablábamos por teléfono.

-bien, me parece perfecto y que te diviertas en Malibú.

-créeme...lo hago…¿Cómo no hacerlo con Emmet? Jajaja-comenzó a reír-pero por no te salvas de la platica ¿entendido?

Esa era mi hermana jaja-bien Rose, te quiero.

-y yo a ti, hasta pronto.

-hasta pronto, besos y saludos a Emmet.

-Emmet Jasper te manda saludos y…¿besos?-escuché al otro lado del teléfono.

_-dile a Jasper que no voy para el otro bando pero que también le mando besitos y abracitos…o sea xoxo gosip girl._

-jajaja ya conoces a Emm-dijo rose.

-jaja si hermanita, adiós.-y colgué el teléfono.

Sin querer pensar más en nada me fui a dormir, entre mis pensamientos estaba Alice…Alice…el engaño…Alice…el chico con el que me engañó… y más Alice.

-admítelo Jasper…nunca podrás olvidarla, porqué ella es el amor de tu vida, porque esperas que todo se resuelva…porque esperas que todo aquello no sea cierto.-me dije a mi mismo porque solo abriendo la boca me daba cuenta de lo que en verdad creía.

No pude más que soñar en mí, Alice, y la noche de bodas…mi día más feliz de toda mi vida.

Me dediqué a darme un baño…hoy no iría a trabajar ya que estaba desganado. Al salir de bañarme, hice mi cama y fui al cuarto de artes donde podías, o pintar o tocar música, tomé mi guitara y empecé a tocar acordes y a cantar:

-Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas, Creí en tu intención, No pensé que fuese un engaño, Ni una mentira tu amor,-una lágrima empezó a correr por cada lado de mi mejilla.-sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos-una imagen se reprodució en mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo mi furia-dime que hago yo-grité en vez de cantar.

**(N/A: los cambios de Pov´s quiero que sepan que lo hago como en las películas, donde se ven a los personajes en diferentes lugares cantando al mismo tiempo)**

Alice Pov´s

Me puse de pié y me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar los acordes de la canción para cantar liberando mis lágrimas:

-que hago con mi labios…si me ruegan tus besos-volteé hacia el ventanal.-que hago con mis manos si me suplican tu regreso…

Jasper Pov´s

-que hago con mis noches-recordeé mi noche solo en esa cama matrimonial,era raro que ella no estuviera ahí conmigo, abrazandome para dormir-que hago con mis días…que hago con tu escencia que se aferra a la mía.

Alice Pov´s

-dime que hago yo…-mis lágrimas comenzaban a ser imparables.-hablamos sólo cuando puedes…-recordeé mis días sola-te abrazo al esconder…

Jasper Pov´s

-que no haría por tenerte a mi lado al amanecer…-no me gustó depertar sin ver su sonrisa y saber que estamos peleados.-mis amigos dicen que te olvide-se lanzaron flachazos de recuerdos de la noche anterior bebiendo con mis amigos, sin quedar borracho devo decir-que antes de ti no era igual…

Alice Pov´s

-antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido…antes de ti no sabía amar…-dejé de tocar no podía más.

-te amo Jasper…-dije en un susurro.

Jasper Pov´s

-te amo Alice…a pesar de todo..este amor nunca cambiará…te amo.

**Lean la historia de vida perfecta, sé que les gustar y para que entiendan mejor el song-shot…**

**Me fascinó hacerlo y ustedes leerlo?...déjenme su review aunque sean criticas o sugerencias quiero saber plis.**

**Besos**

**AxJ**

**BxJ**

**MxED **


End file.
